Married Life
by Melly15
Summary: A fluffy little MirSan one shot.


The temperature in the shade was 102 degrees. The air conditioner had broken that

morning, and the repairman wouldn't make it out there for another two days. Married life was not all

that it's cracked up to be.

On this fantastically dismal day, Sango found herself in the kitchen with her head shoved

inside the freezer. It was a short reprieve from the blistering heat. Sango'd started the day with a

migraine, and it had all been downhill from there. She'd tried taking a cold shower, but that only

made the heat seem even more severe when she got out. A month ago, when she and Miroku

were walking down the aisle together, it had seemed like nothing could ever go wrong. But in their

short time living together, they'd already lost a pet, been in a minor car accident, and suffered

through one of the worst heat waves Hokkaido had ever seen.

Sango glanced over at the digital clock hanging over the stove. 1:24 p.m. Far too long 'til

sundown. With a groan, Sango let her head drop forward, resting her forehead on a bag of frozen

veggies.

" Maybe I'll just go lay in a bath all day. What do you think, Kirara?"

The inquisitive cat perked her ears up at the sound of her name. But, when she saw that

Sango made no attempts to open up a can of cat food, she simply rested her chin on her paws,

and dozed off again.

" Good idea. But, with this headache, I don't think I'd be able to sleep." Sango grabbed a couple of

ice cubes, and went to sit down in the living room. After plopping down onto their overstuffed sofa

( a wedding gift from Miroku's best friend and coworker Inuyasha), Sango rubbed the ice over her

face. The coolness felt like heaven, and she let the drops roll down her neck. With a sigh, Sango

settled in against the cushions and closed her eyes. With the front windows cracked open, she

was catching a slight breeze, making the room bearable, and almost comfortable. In fact, she

would've remained like that for the rest of the afternoon, had a jarring knock not sounded on the

door.

" Yeah yeah, I'm coming..." After pulling herself away from her comfortable condition, Sango

opened the door.

" Hello Miss. I have a delivery for a Sango. Would that be you?" The young delivery boy, with his

blue eyes and black ponytail, looked far too happy to be working in a suit. And why was a delivery

boy wearing a suit? Obviously, the company was going for a touch of class.

" Yes, I'm Sango. But I didn't order anything..."

The young man beamed at her. " It's from your husband, ma'am. A Miroku, if I'm not

mistaken." After having her sign his clipboard, he handed her a small box, and left with a

charming bow.

Sango took the box over to the couch and plopped back down. Miroku was always

sending gifts to her at random times. He was very thoughtful and romantic, but Sango suspected

that he might also think it'd get him a little something extra when he got home from work. She

pulled off all of the packing tape and peered inside. The contents were a little odd. A band-aid,

a bar of soap, and some chocolate. She checked again and found a note attached to the box.

'Dear Sango,

I know you weren't feeling well when you woke up, so maybe the band-aid can help.

When I get home, we can take a bath to help cool you off, and use the soap to get you nice

and clean. Afterwards, we can lie in bed and share the chocolate, while we talk about what

happened to us today.

Just hoping this will brighten your day a little.

All my love,

Miroku'

After carefully folding the note up and placing it back in the box, Sango took the box

and placed it on the coffee table. She was just about to pick up the phone, when it rang.

Grinning, she snatched it off of the table.

" Thank you."

" I take it you got my presents?" Sango could practically hear the smile in his voice.

" Yes, and I love it. When will you be home?"

" Um, probably at 5, but, maybe I can sneak out early. Are you feeling better?"

Sango glanced over at the box and smiled. " Much better. I'll let you go so you can

work quickly. I'll be waiting."

" And I'll be anticipating."

With a laugh, Sango hung up the phone. After glancing around at everything in their small

living room, she smiled. Maybe the day wasn't quite as bad as she'd thought it was.

* * *

A.N.

Just a quick little one shot to tide you over while I'm working on 'Love Thy Neighbor'.

Sigh. Sorry it's taking so long on that... grumbles about school Thankfully, summer's

almost here, so I'll have more time to write. WOOHOO! Please R & R!

Melly


End file.
